


Ultraviolence

by Emphasised Soul (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU as heck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Emphasised%20Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>But then he had been on the street, sprinting hard. His lungs were burning, but he didn't care. Hannibal needed him. Will needed to be there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>All the air in the world wouldn't matter if he didn't get there before the possible worst.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CHolU9qWcAAlAKG.jpg">Picture Inspiration</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultraviolence

The rain was pouring hard as Will ran down the street.

The call Jack had recieved... Will knew it was bad the moment Jack's eyes flickered across to him. He hadn't heard any words, just the first three; _Hannibal was stabbed_ ; and Will almost collapsed. He had to grab hold of Jack's desk before he could will his legs to work, before he could will his legs to propel him out the office, shoving the closed doors open.

The resonating sounds of the doors slamming on the walls, and the occasional glass shattering had members of the FBI flinching and ducking - Will was sure he saw one member tug his gun from his holster.

But then he had been on the street, sprinting hard. His lungs were burning, but he didn't care. Hannibal needed him. He needed to get to the hospital, he needed to be there.

All the air in the world wouldn't matter if he didn't get there before the possible worst.

He slipped on wet paving stones, tripped over rubbish and almost got hit by a cab, but still, he didn't stop running. His heart beat was echoing in his head, mixing with the sound of his shoes smacking against the pavement. He had to stop on a corner, leaning against the brick to gasp air, trying not to let tears stream down his face.

He couldn't cry, he couldn't do that, because that would mean he expected the worst, and that would be a betrayal to Hannibal.

Would it be?

But Will couldn't hold the tears in anymore. They streamed down his face as he tugged his jacket tighter to his body, shivering as he realised he was soaking. his hair stuck to his forehead and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to breathe.

A pair of footsteps echoed in his hearing and a hand cupped his face.

Will's eyes flew open to stare up at Hannibal.

Confusion clouded his mind.

"Will, my dear, what's wrong?"

"J-Jack got a call to say that you- you were stabbed..."

Hannibal frowned and shook his head, tugging his boyfriend into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I have not been stabbed, my love."

Will shook before letting a sob out, hands clinging into the back of Hannibal's coat.

"I was s-scared I thought that-"

"I know shhh shhh."

Hannibal frowned and gently rocked the other, before he shifted to take one of his hands, moving to lead him through the streets.

"Why- Why would Jack be told you had been stabbed?"

"My wallet was stolen; I believe that they pulled my identification out of whoever was stabbed rather than the scum's who had been stabbed."

Will let out a shaky breath, stopping, leaning up to pull Hannibal down for a hard kiss, passionate, and full of love and desperation.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"Hm, I'm afraid you are going to be stuck with me for a long time, my dear."

Will gave a soft smile before attacking Hannibal's lips once more, gladly resting against the other's chest as Hannibal matched his passion.

"Home?"

"Home."


End file.
